


Богма, или Семь ступеней благодати

by Olga_F



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Бога есть план для каждого</p>
            </blockquote>





	Богма, или Семь ступеней благодати

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Godma, or, The Seven Stages of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594088) by [Merlin Missy (mtgat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy). 



  


**Бюрократия**

  
  
Вот Бог, присматривающий за своими детьми. Она плачет, когда у них горе, и смеётся, когда они радуются, а если они задают вопросы о том, как Всевышний может уследить за всеми и каждым – и не только за семью миллиардами людей, но еще и за остальной живностью - Она лишь загадочно улыбается. Божества просто не могут устоять перед искушением загадочно улыбнуться.   
  
Метатрон, хотя и воплощает один из аспектов Всевышнего, сам божеством не является. Поэтому он часто хмурится, что и не удивительно: бедняге приходится организовывать пристальное наблюдение за семью миллиардами людей (а также триллионами всяческих букашек-таракашек и приблизительно квадриллионом разумных инопланетных существ той части галактики, на которую также распространяется Её любовь). Рай совершенен по определению, но это не отменяет наличия в нём метафорической кипы бумаг, размеры которой неподвластны человеческому воображению. Ангелы-исследователи, с их нимбами, заменяющими логарифмические линейки, и туниками, которые не спасают от пятен даже пластиковые вкладыши в карманы, каждый божий день открывают новые измерения исключительно для того, чтобы найти дополнительное хранилище для всего этого небесного архива. В последний отчет, который просматривал Метатрон, был включён следующий пункт: «изобрести новый вид межпространственной геометрии, чтобы, метафорически выражаясь, найти место на чердаке».   
  
Именно по этой – в общем и целом – причине, Метарон, посланный Богом проверить, как дела у Вифании и её дочери, обогнув гору записей, нашёл Серендипити, и попросил выполнить поручение вместо него.  
На что она ответила:  
\- Я занята.   
\- Что, прости? Когда тебе передают волю Господа, нельзя отказаться, сославшись на дела.   
\- Слушай, я сейчас работаю над очень важным проектом. Если всё пойдет хорошо, эта женщина напишет величайшую историю о любви следующего тысячелетия, способную затмить славу «Ромео и Джульетты». А если я напортачу, мы получим очередную бездарную халтуру про вампиров и оборотней.   
У неё был очень убедительный тон и крайне занятой вид, но Метатрон довел свой фирменный взгляд «я же сказал ПОЖАЛУЙСТА» до полного совершенства еще в те времена, когда Иона был еще жив и постоянно возмущался по поводу очередного поручения.   
\- Ну смотри. Это будет на твоей совести, - сказала Серендипити, едва заметно улыбаясь. Бог часто просит у служителей своих трудного выбора и больших жертв, а ей нужно всего-навсего навестить старого друга.   
PS Загляни по пути к Техникам. У них для тебя новые святые изобретения.  
  
*****  
На Земле это помещение было бы обычной лабораторией. Потоки света, застывшие в форме лабораторных столов и стеллажей, защитные стены (на случай, если молнии выйдут из-под контроля) и разбросанные повсюду инструменты странного вида и непонятного предназначения. Как и любой ангел, не желающий, чтобы от него осталась лишь пара обугленных сандалий, Серендипити старалась ни до чего там не дотрагиваться.   
Ангел-руководитель подошел к ней, вполне убедительно делая вид, что несказанно рад увидеть в своих владениях новое лицо. На самом-то деле его раздражала необходимость ненадолго оторваться от важных дел.   
\- Метатрон предупредил, что вы придёте, - сказал он немного нервно и покосился на Серендипити, как будто она была в этом виновата. – Ну что ж, пойдёмте.   
Они подошли к лабораторным столикам. Другой ангел, с юным лицом и крыльями будто только что из упаковки, с гордостью и волнением показал на…   
\- Это плюшевый мишка, - сказала Серендипити, не дождавшись, пока ей начнут что-то объяснять. Медвежонок был маленьким, потрепанным и грязноватым.   
– Модель Ursa 2000, - сообщил ангел-руководитель.  
  
Серендипити перелистала в уме свои последние проекты, но напрасно – ангелы-исследователи традиционно черпали вдохновение из другого источника. Легкие запахи горелого дерева и серы, витающие в воздухе, всегда ассоциировались у Серендипити с худшими из идей Вейланда.   
\- Что вы опять натворили?  
Ангел-руководитель уставился на неё:  
\- Натворили? Да всего лишь изобрели лучшую в известной части вселенной систему защиты для детей. Принеси куклу, - бросил он ассистенту, который поспешно удалился, и тут же вернулся с Очаровашкой Черил. Серендипити машинально отшатнулась. Во-первых, Муза не терпела персонажей из Муби-шоу, а во-вторых, была уверена (и переубеждать её было бесполезно), что все куклы с закрывающимися глазами работают на Люцифера.  
\- Представьте, что это - Дочь, - предложил ангел-руководитель. Он поставил куклу рядом с медвежонком. – А теперь нападайте на неё.  
\- Что?  
\- Сделайте вид, что нападаете на куклу.   
Искушение было велико, но Серендипити решительно покачала головой.   
\- Ладно. Тогда ты, - скомандовал он ассистенту. – Нападай.   
  
Ассистент чуть слышно вздохнул и, с дурацким воплем "Хей - йааа!", словно в Маппет-шоу, неуклюже замахнулся на игрушку. Как только его кулак приблизился к кукле, плюшевый мишка ожил и выстрелил из потертых глаз-пуговиц двумя лучами божественного огня, слегка подпалив нападавшего ангела.   
Ангел раздраженно фыркнул, и обгоревшую тунику заменила другая, абсолютно идентичная прежней.   
\- Вы же не можете дать такое в руки ребенку! – воскликнула Серендипити. – Я еще никогда не видела игрушек опаснее этой!   
Ангел-руководитель нахмурился, а его помощник неуверенно предположил:  
\- Тогда вы, наверно, не захотите посмотреть на комплект из шапочки и пинеток, способных метать сюрикены?   
\- Нет, - у Серендипити начинала болеть голова. – Слушайте, а у вас нет подарков, которые не убивают?   
\- Есть старый проект - золото, ладан и смирна с дополнительными свойствами успокоительного и легкого снотворного. Но это очень уж старомодно, вам не кажется?   
\- А может это, - ассистент неуверенно протянул Серендипити мягкое шерстяное одеяло. Муза опасалась прикасаться к любым объектам, созданным или хотя бы побывавшим в этой лаборатории, но этот уже был у неё в руках, поэтому она рассеянно погладила одеяло, будто излучавшее тепло и гармонию.   
\- Видите, оно очень приятное получилось.   
\- Если вам в принципе нравятся подобные вещи, - вставил ангел-руководитель, всем своим видом давая понять, что лично ему подобные вещи совершенно не интересны.   
\- Я сам его связал, - признался ассистент со смущением и гордостью одновременно. – У меня было такое чувство, что это нужно сделать.   
Серендипити продолжала гладить одеяло, которое украшал необычный узор – звезды и завихрения, напоминающие вселенную, но такой, какой её видишь из Рая. – Из чего оно?   
\- Овечья шерсть и несколько капель Божьей благодати.  
\- Так вот куда она делась! – вскинулся ангел-руководитель. - А ты тогда сказал, что разлил бутылку.  
\- Да сколько там мне нужно было!  
\- Я возьму это, - сказала Серендипити, и спор заглох, по крайней мере, на время.   
  


**Беременность**

  
  
Если оставить в стороне все подробности божественного вмешательства, беременность Вифании проходила не слишком гладко. Ноги болели, лодыжки распухли до размеров грейпфрута, постоянно ныла спина (особенно внизу, ближе к левому боку). Её мама каждый день звонила, чтобы «просто поболтать» и не реже, чем через день, вставляла в разговор не слишком тактичные вопросы о личности папаши, так и оставшегося неизвестным. Врать о дочери Бога не хотелось, не врать – не получалось. Вифания намекнула, ничего не утверждая конкретно, что какое-то время провела в клинике, и планировала, когда дело дойдет до оформления бумаг, назначить почетным родителем Руфуса. В конце концов, он сам просил назвать ребенка в его честь.   
  
Лиз лишних вопросов не задавала, решив для себя, что это – последствия случайного приключения в Нью-Джерси. Она была лучшей помощницей, какую только можно было пожелать, – возила Вифанию к врачу, массировала ей спину и посылала ко всем чертям тех пикетчиков, у которых хватало наглости донимать беременную женщину.   
\- Ты уже выбрала имя?   
День выдался скучным и тянулся медленно. За окном всё было серым и промозглым: то, что на юге Висконсина называли зимой, из последних сил не желало уступать весне свои права.   
Вифания поёжилась даже в свитере и вздохнула.  
\- Нет ещё. А что, есть предложения?   
Лиз ухмыльнулась:  
\- Брунгильда.   
\- Это в самый раз для учительницы физкультуры.   
\- Кэрри.  
\- А это – для заляпанной свиной кровью маньячки.   
\- Хм, а ведь, пожалуй, правда. Но оно мне всё равно нравится. – Лиз заглянула в маленькую записную книжку, куда записывала всё, что может когда-нибудь пригодиться, от идей для оформления детской (сейчас лидировал Ноев ковчег), до планов на следующий отпуск (она подумывала о Кабо-Сан-Лукасе) и набросков для того эротического романа, который она рано или поздно обязательно напишет и заработает на нём кучу денег (на этой неделе предполагалось дать главному герою имя Дакота). – Придумала! Ты должна назвать свою дочь… - она выдержала драматическую паузу. – Баффи. – И Лиз улыбнулась, очень довольная собой.   
\- В честь охотницы на вампиров?  
\- А почему бы и нет? Имя придется оправдывать – вот уже и цель в жизни.   
Вифания погладила свой живот. Уж что-то, а цель в жизни её дочери искать вряд ли придется. Детали, правда, были неясны. Может она Святая? Или это будет считаться Вторым Пришествием? У Святых есть нехорошая привычка умирать мученической смертью, что опять-таки не всегда означает смерть в обычном понимании этого слова. Как же всё сложно! Вифания хотела бы защитить свою маленькую девочку ото всех бед, но у нее было пугающее предчувствие, что сделать это не получится. Многие из её друзей создали семьи и теперь дружно беспокоились о том, как скопить деньги на колледж, и пытались отогнать от себя очень неприятные мысли, свойственные всем родителям, – например, об опасном дорожном движении или о педофилах. Вифании же приходилось как-то мириться с почти-уверенностью в том, что её ребенку предначертано погибнуть ради блага человечества.   
\- Что такое? – встревожилась Лиз. – У тебя такой взгляд…  
\- Все нормально.  
Вифания выскочила в комнату для отдыха и только там разрыдалась. Идиотские гормоны.   
  
*****  
После работы на парковке их ждала симпатичная темноволосая женщина. Лиз сразу же перешла в режим обороны, заподозрив, что это одна из активисток, приготовившая для них оскорбительный плакат или даже перцовый баллончик, как те три дебила на прошлой неделе. Правда, женщина вроде бы была тут одна, но не исключено, что чуть поодаль ожидает развития событий целая толпа её приятелей.  
\- Извините, мы уже закрылись, - сказала Лиз суровым тоном, занимая стратегически выгодную позицию между незнакомкой и Вифанией.   
  
Но Вифания охнула, побежала навстречу женщине и кинулась обнимать её с восторженным писком, который сразу заставляет подумать о хороших друзьях, встретившихся после долгой разлуки.   
\- Извини, это моя подруга, - собравшись произнести имя, Вифания почему-то запнулась.   
\- Серендипити. Подруга Вифании. – Женщина крепко пожала Лиз руку и улыбнулась. Пальцы у неё были сильными, а улыбка оказалась приятной, напомнившей Лиз романтические стихи, которыми та увлекалась в колледже.   
\- Лиз. Приятно познакомиться. Мои родители в шестидесятых тоже отрывались неплохо.   
Смеялась Серендипити тоже замечательно. И очень заразительно. Она сразу понравилась Лиз.   
Город Кеноша не мог похвастаться кулинарными традициями или изысканными ресторанами, но они удобно устроились за столиком в пиццерии «Луиджи» и завели разговор обо всяких пустяках. Милый и приятный разговор, но через какое-то время у Лиз сложилось впечатление, что что-то здесь не сходится. К примеру, было непонятно, кто вообще такая эта женщина, и почему Вифания разговаривает с ней, как с давним близким другом, если до этого ни разу о ней не упоминала. И почему у Серендипити нет машины? И на чем она вообще сюда добралась? И дюжина других нестыковок.  
  
Лиз решила получить ответ хотя бы на один из своих вопросов:  
\- Так какими судьбами вас занесло в наш городок?   
\- Просто хотела навестить Вифанию, - Серендипити открыта сумку и достала небрежно упакованный свёрток. – И передать подарок.  
Вифания подозрительно прищурилась.   
\- От кого это?   
\- От крестной матери девочки.   
Вифания вскинула голову, и они с Серендипити обменялись многозначительными ухмылками.   
\- Серьёзно?   
\- Она очень гордится тобой.   
Было ясно, что многое в их разговоре остаётся непроизнесённым вслух. Крёстная? Конечно, Вифания не могла предложить эту роль Лиз, но почему хотя бы планами не поделиться?  
\- Можно развернуть?   
Как только Серендипити кивнула, Вифания разорвала оберточную бумагу. Внутри оказалось мягкое шерстяное одеяло ручной вязки. Вифания погладила его.  
\- Красивое. Она сама…?   
\- Нет. Один из наших знакомых. Сама она рукоделием редко занимается.   
\- Интересный узор, - Лиз почувствовала себя лишней и, чтобы скрыть смущение, потянулась к бокалу с вином, от чего стало только хуже: Вифания не пила, потому что ждала ребенка, а Серендипити - по причинам, озвучивать которые не захотела. Дурацкая ситуация. Уходить сейчас неудобно, но они же явно хотят поговорить о чём-то без свидетелей.   
\- На, посмотри, - Вифания протянула ей одеяльце.   
  
Лиз не знала, как себя вести и что говорить, и ограничилась тем, что опустила ладонь на мягкую шерсть. Вещичка оказалась невероятно приятной на ощупь. Лиз улыбнулась. Удивительно, но неприятные мысли как-то сами собой улетучились. Лиз расслабилась, спокойно потягивала вино и почти не прислушивалась к разговору.   
\- Я скучала по тебе, - призналась Вифания, доедая второй кусок пиццы.   
\- Но ты же знаешь, что я всегда рядом. Все мы. – Серендипити улыбнулась краем рта. - Кроме тех двух обормотов, конечно. Они вернулись в Нью-Джерси.   
\- И слава Богу.  
Давно задуманный роман упрямо не давал Лиз покоя. Она кивала и смеялась, когда разговор требовал того, но думала в основном о Дакоте и его истинной любви, Летнем Небе. А потом, наблюдая за двумя увлеченными беседой старыми подругами, Лиз решила ввести в роман еще одну сюжетную линию. Она же, в конце концов, современная женщина, пишущая современный роман, в котором найдется место для лесбийской пары на втором плане.   
  
Вернувшись домой, Вифания отнесла подарок в будущую детскую. Было ужасно приятно снова увидеться с Серендипити. Так почему же тогда она сидит в новом кресле-качалке и плачет?   
К утру она забыла про одеяльце.  
  


**Непредвиденное обстоятельство ******

  
  
Строго говоря, Боб и Джей были бомжами. И не просто без определенного места жительства, а в последнее время и вовсе без крыши над головой. Очередная подружка Боба выставила их за дверь, громогласно обвинив Джея в преступлениях против здравого смысла, хорошего вкуса и человечества в целом. Боб тогда ограничился взглядом, который, как оба прекрасно знали, означал: «Что за фигня, я же просил тебя больше не спать голым на её драгоценном диване». С тех пор им удавалось приткнуться то на пару дней на кушетке в одном месте, то на недельку на полу в другом. Это кочевая жизнь, размышлял Боб, тяга к странствиям, которую так прекрасно описал Гомер. Хотя, возможно, более уместно будет сравнение с Сэлинджером или Кизи. Аргонавтам не приходилось зарабатывать на своё путешествие, приторговывая травкой около супермаркета.   
\- Это моё большое приключение, - сообщил он тихой, холодной ночи и не узнал собственного голоса: на балконе дешёвой квартирки, принадлежащей какой-то девчонке, которую Джей подхватил на танцах, как оказалось, была чертовски хорошая акустика.  
\- Можно и так сказать.  
  
Выяснилось, что он на балконе не один. Но Боб был тертым калачом – таких не испугаешь. Он видел Бога и убил демона. А этот Метатрон – всего лишь еще один из парней с крыльями и без мужских причиндалов.  
Боб засмолил очередной косячок, задумчиво посмотрел на звёзды, и пожал плечами.   
\- О, ты можешь временно отменить режим молчания. Я постоянно говорю за того, чей голос способен заставить твою голову взорваться изнутри, так что ничьи мысли для меня не секрет.   
По мнению Боба, вечно недовольный тон Серафима был, в основном, позой. Если бы пришлось отвечать в анкете на вопрос о вероисповедании, Боб назвал бы себя католиком, но ему всегда была близка идея о том, что в Боге гармонично объединяются женское и мужское начала. И если Она была чистой радостью созидания, то Метатрон – другой Её половиной, которая всех раздражает, но при этом заставляет электроны организованно вращаться.   
  
Ответом на эти размышления была поднятая бровь.  
\- Хм, неплохо. Хотя сомневаюсь, что для тебя составляет хоть сколько-нибудь труда быть умной половиной вашего идеального дуэта. – Метатрон опёрся о балконные перила и сложил руки на груди. – Но перейдём к делу. У меня для вас поручение. У Неё есть план, с подробностями которого даже я не знаком, так что объяснить ничего не могу. – Для существа, состоявшего, по сути, из слов, это должно быть было настоящим кошмаром. - Отправляйтесь навестить Вифанию, - он указал на звезды, пробормотав «такимвотобразом». - Она достойна по-настоящему умного мужчины, но иметь дело ей придется с двумя хитрыми задницами.   
Боб кивнул, давая понять, что всё понял и согласен. Похоже, он стоял на пороге ещё одного удивительного приключения.   
От предложенной ему «на посошок» сигаретки Метатрон поначалу отмахнулся, объяснив, что «ангелам не позволено употреблять всякую гадость». Теперь была очередь Боба поднять бровь. Метатрон еще пару секунд поизображал сомнения, взял косяк и глубоко затянулся.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что это – ещё одна вещь, о которой Она мне никогда не рассказывала. По официальной информации все эти травки – порождение другой стороны, но мне точно известно, что это не так. Она лично придумала каждую.   
  
*****  
У девчонки был чертовски классный DVD-плейер, который удалось загнать за неплохие бабки. Им с Жирдяем как раз хватило на два билета на поезд. Поезда они, ясен пень, бывают разные - в прошлом спокойно покататься не удалось, пришлось начистить физиономии двум придуркам без хрена, зато с гонором. Но на этот раз они проехались, как по маслу. Джей погрузился в приятный дурман от сигаретки собственного производства, и постарался выбросить из головы мысли обо всяких козлах со взрывающейся башкой. Правда, ночью было до фига остановок, из-за которых он каждый раз просыпался, едва начав задрёмывать, а между остановками все храпели. Но всё равно так лучше, чем топать пешком.   
Закончилось тем, что их высадили с поезда и предупредили, что железнодорожная компания «Амтрак» больше не рада видеть их среди своих клиентов. Ну и хрен с ними, до места оставалось всего ничего.  
  
Джей понятия не имел, где Вифания живет, так что они зависли около клиники, а чтобы скрасить ожидание, попытались раскрутить пикетчиков хоть на какие-то бабки.   
\- Нам здесь ваша отрава не нужна, - громогласно заявила высокая толстая тетка, размахивая плакатом с изображением мертвого ребенка.   
\- Эй, полегче, - не испугался Джей. – Мы всего лишь ищем нашу подружку, Вифанию Слоун. Она здесь работает. Знаете такую?   
\- Работает? – переспросила девчонка со сморщенным личиком и самыми дряблыми из всех сисек, на которые удавалось попялиться Джею.   
\- Вы не знаете, где живёт ваша подружка? – не поверила корова с плакатом.   
Молчаливый Боб пожал плечами. Джей развел руки. Пикетчики дружно попятились. А что такого? Ну да, он не принимал душ уже дня два-три. Самое большее – неделю. Это праведная вонь, а не вонь от праведности. Прикольная хохма придумалась. Джей ухмыльнулся и открыл рот, но сморщенная девчонка его опередила:   
\- Знаешь, ты когда найдешь, где она живёт, потом обязательно заскочи сюда и скажи нам, чтобы мы могли… ну… тоже её поздравить с малышом. Договорились?   
\- Замётано, - пообещал Джей. Но тут Боб взял его за руку и увёл с парковки.   
Они нашли удобное местечко, где ветер поменьше дул, и ошивались там до тех, пока пикетчики не разошлись. Наконец из здания показались работники абортария.   
Одна из них сказала Джею:   
\- Вифания в больнице в Лейк Форест. Ребенок родился чуть раньше срока.   
\- Ребенок? Ох, блин, точно же! Ребенок.   
Женщина окинула его придирчивым взглядом.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты – его отец.   
\- Я? Нет, что ты. Вифания так и не позволила мне трахнуть её, даже когда думала, что вот-вот будет конец света, хотя насчёт конца света мы договаривались. Можешь в такое поверить? - Он ткнул Жирдяя локтем. – Вот скажи ей, приятель, тебе удалось добраться до того, что у неё между ногами? – Молчаливый Боб покачал головой. – Видала? Она с нами не трахалась.   
\- Лейк Форест, - повторила женщина и смоталась.  
  
А где этот долбанный Лейк Форест, не могла сказать?  
  


**Затруднительное положение**

  
  
Вифания чувствовала себя как выжатый лимон. Она чего только не наслушалась на занятиях для будущих матерей: уверяли, например, что родить труднее, чем пробежать две марафонские дистанции. И все равно было непонятно, почему нужно столько сил, чтобы такая крохотуля выскользнула на свет божий.   
  
Лиз дремала в кресле, предназначенном для осчастливленных папаш. Услышав перебранку в коридоре около двери в палату, Вифания почему-то сразу подумала о нарушителях спокойствия во множественном числе. И действительно, обормот номер 1 и обормот номер 2 шумно ввалились в дверь, притащив с собой подарки. Ей с трудом удалось убедить Лиз, что эти типы – не маньяки и не серийные убийцы.   
\- Так как же её зовут? – спросил Джей, когда они на цыпочках подошли к блоку интенсивного ухода за новорожденными, и Боб уставился на малышку, прижав бороду к стеклу.   
\- Я так и не решила. – Первого из рода звали Иешуа. Может, ее потомка назвать Эшли? Или Эмма? Вирджиния?   
Время на то, чтобы сделать выбор, стремительно заканчивалось.  
Вифания убедила Лиз отвезти этих двух идиотов к ней домой и дать им ключ.   
\- Ты доверяешь им?   
\- Нет. То есть, не то чтобы… Я бы не советовала тебе надолго оставаться наедине с Джеем. И еще – они дилеры, так что проследи, чтобы они ничего не оставляли в твоей машине. И не давай им денег в долг. Впрочем знаешь, лучше не заморачивайся. Вызови им такси и дай ключ.   
\- Почему ты позволяешь им остаться в твоём доме?   
Вифания моргнула.  
\- Потому что им больше некуда идти.   
На следующий день, узнав от Лиз, что два идиота случайно устроили пожар в её доме, пытаясь пожарить маршмаллоу на плите, она совершенно не удивилась.  
  


**Смягчение наказания**

  
  
Мир (каким создал его Бог) – не торговый центр и не зоопарк, хотя определённое сходство и с тем и с другим прослеживается. Если бы пришлось подобрать короткое и ёмкое определение для места, о котором пойдет речь, лучше всего подошло бы «коробка с потерянными вещами». «Бюро находок» - это не совсем то, это подразумевает надежду. Владельцы магазинов или смотрители зоопарка иногда роются в мелочах, за которыми не удосужились вернуться владельцы, в поисках прикольной ручки или солнцезащитных очков с уцелевшими стеклами. Из бюро находок есть хороший шанс выбраться. А то, что попадает сюда, не может быть найдено. Оно просто потеряно.   
  
Локи и Бартлби были уникальными творениями – их не желали видеть ни в Раю, ни в Аду. Тысячелетия они были ангелами и перевоплотились в людей только для того, чтобы умереть буквально на пороге Рая. Но и в Ад они не попали. Сын Зари бросил на них один-единственный взгляд и рявкнул: «Пошли вон отсюда, засранцы». Для Чистилища они тоже оказались недостаточно хороши, и в конце концов застряли здесь – в отделе невостребованной корреспонденции Небесного главпочтамта, окруженные тенями таких же никому не нужных и нежеланных вещей. Для всех душ существует место, но когда аккумулятор мобильного телефона размером с футбольное поле теряет свой последний заряд, это бездушное напоминание обо всех хороших разговорах и неудачных соединениях находит свое последнее воплощение здесь. С одной стороны возвышалась гора магнитофонных кассет. С другой – куча рваных футболок с Симпсонами, поздравительные открытки, которые получатели не захотели хранить, и несколько арифмометров.   
  
Локи никогда не умел красиво выражаться, а Бартлби, похоже, выдохся — поток его язвительных комментариев о редкостной банальности небытия в последнее время иссяк.  
\- На подходе, - Бартлби зевнул, давая понять, что обязательно помер бы здесь от скуки, если бы мог.   
За его словами последовала вспышка, и появилась новая груда никому не нужного барахла. Локи в очередной раз вспомнил классные рождественские выпуски мультиков про олененка Рудольфа. Мог ли он подумать, что и сам застрянет на Острове Ненужных Игрушек!   
\- Есть что-нибудь хорошее?   
Бартлби ограничился фирменным покровительственным взглядом. Впрочем, Локи и не ожидал ответа. Конечно, ничего стоящего там нет. Разве что «ТВ гид» за прошлый месяц с разгаданным кроссвордом или старые очки без линз. Однако это было единственным ярким пятном в их унылом не-существовании, поэтому Локи рылся в мусоре, как мальчишка, надеющийся, что незадавшимся Рождественским утром под грудой новых носков обнаружится игровая приставка «Геймбой».   
  
Среди коробок от влажных салфеток нашелся старый парик, а под ним - мокрое детское одеяло с бредовым узором. Локи скучал настолько, что хотел даже напялить парик на себя, но потом вдруг раздумал, взял скомканное одеяло и расправил его. Здесь не было ни солнца, ни луны, и законы физики работали, как вздумается, но одеяло всё-таки высохло. Локи не размышлял над этим феноменом — он просто аккуратно разглаживал складочки, и от каждого прикосновения у него становилось теплее и спокойнее на душе.   
Он сам не понял, почему спрятал одеяло от Бартлби.  
Время — если оно вообще здесь было — тянулось медленно. Бесполезное барахло регулярно прибывало, иногда из него удавалось выудить обрывки книг. Иногда Локи находил коллекционные фигурки героев, лишившиеся ноги или головы, или безруких Барби, и разыгрывал с их помощью грандиозные битвы, в которых армия Бога шла на другую армию Бога.   
\- Зачем ты маешься этой дурью? - спросил Бартлби, которому надоело слушать, как Локи изображает звуки выстрелов.   
\- А почему бы и нет?  
  
Локи и сам не знал, сколько времени потратил на то, чтобы собрать из клочков бумаги целые страницы, а потом соединить их вместе, пользуясь всем, что удавалось раздобыть, от остатков клея, до жвачки, прилипшей к мятой обёртке. Обрывки предложений причудливо переплетались одно с другим: «она вошла в/ шуруп 15 к панели C шестигранным ключом /на пальцы пациента/с Ларри Хэгменом в одной из ролей/ который любил тебя до последнего вздоха"  
Получившуюся книгу он завернул в одеяло.   
\- Счастливого Рождества, – говоря это, Локи смеялся, потому что никаким Рождеством на этой забытой Богом свалке и не пахло. Даже Христос не хотел заглядывать сюда.  
Бартлби наконец бросил разглядывать свои руки – занятие, которому он предавался весь последний месяц.  
\- Что?  
\- Рождество. Его тут нет, ну и ладно. Вот. – Локи заставил Бартлби развернуть подарок и с гордостью продемонстрировал самодельную книгу. - Я сам её сделал. Для тебя. Чтобы у тебя было что почитать.   
Он ужасно нервничал, глядя, как друг листает страницы. Это же полный идиотизм, и Бартлби сейчас начнёт орать и издеваться.   
\- Ладно, проехали, - сказал он, протягивая руку. – Сам знаю, что идея была дурацкая. Но Бартлби поспешно отдёрнул книгу и прочитал вслух: «Я воспеваю тело двадцать четыре девяносто девять плюс доставка, и да благословит Господь дитя, который понял, что я никогда здесь не бывал». – Он засмеялся. Локи нахмурился.   
\- Это была шутка, - он снова попытался забрать книжку, но Бартлби продолжал читать.   
\- «Пожалуйста, мистер, новая девушка должна зайти к нам в гости, с Кэрол Чэннинг», - он ухмыльнулся. - А ведь забавно получилось. Мне нравится.   
\- Серьезно?  
\- Конечно. Напоминает дадаизм. Спасибо. Ты сделал её специально для меня?   
Локи кивнул.  
\- Местечко тут тоскливое. А это всё-таки какое-то дело. Для тебя. Себе-то я кое-что уже нашел, - он показал на свою игрушечную армию. Вечность – гребаная дыра, но у него есть игрушки, а у его друга – новая книга. Бартлби его, кажется, не слушал. Он рассеянно потянулся за одеялом и положил его к себе на колени, как какой-нибудь носовой платок. Почему-то Локи захотелось отобрать одеяло, но он одёрнул себя, напомнив, что оно тоже часть подарка. К тому же у Бартлби был почти счастливый вид, а это же настоящее чудо!   
  
У Бартлби вошло в привычку постоянно цитировать книгу. Он забирался на верх мусорной кучи, завернувшись в одеяло, как Супермен в плащ, и декламировал «Я тот, который положит грузовой болт в ложу ручной работы из орехового дерева!» Раньше в нём будто бы что-то сломалось, но теперь он снова возвращался к себе самому, создавая крылья из слов.   
Безрукий Люк Скайокер, пользуясь приёмами карате, одержал победу над слегка расплавившимся с одного бока Человеком-Пауком, а из оставшейся без пары туфли-балетки вышел прекрасный десантный катер для Донателло. Бартлби пел электрическое тело и мечтал о Джинни.   
Потом заявился Метатрон.  
\- И какого ж хрена? - поинтересовался Локи у Голоса, брезгливо озиравшегося вокруг.  
\- Я здесь, чтобы забрать одеяло.   
Локи изобразил недоумение, но Бартлби уже подходил к ним.   
\- По помойкам роемся?   
Метатрон пожал плечами.  
\- Меня проинформировали о том, что здесь, среди хлама, как-то оказалась капля благодати.   
Локи сразу и не понял, о чём речь, а вот Бартлби без лишних вопросов сдернул с плеч одеяло и с достоинством протянул его Метатрону. Тот поморщился, заметив, насколько грязна эта вещь, и небрежным жестом привел её в порядок.   
\- Спасибо.  
  
«Как мне еще просить прощения?» - спросил Бартлби, сжимая в руке дурацкую книгу. Его голос был хрипловатым от привычки читать вслух. Или, может быть, от слез.  
  
Метатрон задумчиво посмотрел на одеяло.   
\- Как правило, все начинают с сожаления о содеянном и лишь потом приходят к искреннему желанию всё исправить. А от прикосновения благодати вреда никогда не бывает.   
\- Бог сослал нас сюда навсегда, - сказал Локи. - А это означает — навсегда!   
Этим он заработал презрительный взгляд Серафима.   
\- Где ты был, когда нам был даровано искусство красноречия? Меч свой точил, надо думать?   
\- «Слава Божия и звёздный состав актеров заканчиваются этой ночью, но видели ли вы портного?" – прочитал Бартлби.  
\- Классная фразочка, - прокомментировал Локи.   
  
Метатрон слушал, но у Локи сложилось впечатление, что на самом деле он прислушивается не к их с Бартлби болтовне, а к чему-то, доступному только для его ушей.   
\- Информация к размышлению, мальчики. Гнев Божий велик и страшен, о чём вам прекрасно известно, так как один из присутствующих был орудием этого гнева, - кивок в сторону Локи, - но он ничто в сравнении с Её любовью и Её способностью прощать. - Метатрон понизил голос до шёпота. – Хочу открыть вам один секрет: в конце всех дней даже Люцифера и погубленные им души, если они сумеют научиться смирению и раскаянию, встретят Дома как блудных сыновей, распростертыми объятиями и заколотыми телятами. Неужели вы думаете, что вас Она любит меньше?   
  
И он исчез.  
  


**Великолепие**

  
  
Ангелы не плачут, что бы там не утверждали поэты. Руфусу, который провел среди них последние две тысячи лет, это было прекрасно известно. Мертвые тоже не способны проливать слезы. (И не только слёзы, по правде говоря; Рай — он, конечно, Рай, но не в том, что касается секса). Да и из-за чего бы он плакал теперь, покинув, как говорится «юдоль печали»? К тому же все его приятели, кроме Иуды, тоже были здесь. Хорошая подобралась компания.   
  
Он проводил вечность, наблюдая за тем, что еще затеяли люди на Земле, восхваляя Бога и наслаждаясь присутствием Сына. Оставалась небольшая, но ужасно его раздражавшая проблемка с неточностями в Писании, но не умирала надежда на то, что рано или поздно найдется кто-нибудь способный её решить. В общем и целом, Руфус был счастлив.   
Чего нельзя было сказать о других.  
Как у любого зрителя глупой мыльной оперы, у Руфуса были свои любимые герои, и когда они страдали, он очень сочувствовал им. Он внимательно наблюдал за Вифанией и её малышкой. Бедняги остались без дома и переехали к матери Вифании. Друзья помогали им, конечно, но в свободное от своих личных дел время, то есть нечасто. Сюжет отстойный, а хуже всего то, что Руфус прекрасно понимал: дальше ей будет только труднее.   
  
Когда появился Метатрон, Руфус как раз смотрел последний выпуск «Шоу Вифании» - последствия очередного неудачного свидания и одной из тех ночей, после которых остаётся только мысль «а оно того стоило?» Вифания стояла посреди комнаты, смотрела на детскую кроватку, купленную с рук, и плакала.   
\- Можно мне спуститься туда, к ней? - спросил он у Метатрона, заранее зная ответ.   
\- Нет. Мертвые должны оставаться мертвыми. Исключения делаются редко и только в самых крайних случаях. Твоё время на земле закончено, Апостол.   
Руфус облизал губы.   
\- Ей нужен друг.  
Метатрон держал в руках какую-то вещь, которую аккуратно передал Руфусу.   
\- Ну так найди его. Неужели нет никого на примете? Кого-нибудь, кому в последнее время так же грустно?   
Вещичка оказалась симпатичным детским одеялом, мягким и приятным, из овечьей шерсти, и тепло благодати расходилось от него по всему телу, до самых кончиков пальцев на босых ногах.   
\- Пожалуй, есть.   
Он застал её за работой: Муза внимательно отслеживала строки, которые перебирал в своих мыслях новый поэт.  
\- Серендипити?   
\- Апостол? - Улыбка у неё вышла какой-то совсем уж невесёлой.  
\- Над чем работаешь?   
\- Стихи о любви. Он мечтает возродить славу сонета, воспевая самую прекрасную из женщин, которую, правда, никогда не видел.   
\- Ты скучаешь по ней.   
  
Серендипити попыталась сделать вид, что понятия не имеет, о чем говорит Руфус, но у неё ничего не вышло. Ангелы не могут лгать — по крайней мере, пока они на Небесах. Влюбляться они тоже не способны, но Серендипити какое-то время провела на Земле как простая смертная. - Когда мы встретились, я была человеком. Какая-то часть меня навсегда им останется. Недавно я снова увидела её, и с тех пор ни о чём больше не могу думать.   
Руфус отдал ей одеяло.   
\- Я не рассказывал тебе, как однажды познакомился с отцом Христа? Классный мужик был этот Иосиф. Всегда нужен надежный человек, способный проследить, чтобы всё шло как надо.   
Она не плакала, потому что пока не могла, но обняла Руфуса так, будто сердце у неё было разбито. Или наоборот — нашло, наконец, потерянную вторую половину. Руфус помнил, что эти чувства иногда очень похожи.   
\- Спасибо.  
  
********  
Дорога от дома матери до работы отнимала больше часа. Вифания никак не могла решить, что лучше – перевестись поближе, в клинику Шаумбурга, или попытать счастья на новом месте. Например, перебраться в Грейслейк – говорят, там хорошая школа. Потом позвонила мама и сказала, что они с Грейс собираются вечером в торговый центр, и почему-то это стало последней каплей. Просто окончательно добило. Что это за жизнь! Своего угла нет. Друзья все разбежались. Даже Лиз уехала в Калифорнию, потому что по её книге собирались снимать фильм. Притихшие было идиоты-пикетчики снова орали на неё каждый день, сообразив, что она уже не беременна, а значит, родила.   
  
Она втиснула машину на парковку около маминого многоквартирного дома и задумалась. А что дальше? Дела наладятся или так и останутся полным дерьмом и для неё, и для её дочери? Что если такой и должна быть жизнь современной Марии? Вифания сидела в машине и беззвучно молилась, не в силах справиться с захлестнувшим её отчаянием. Потом все же заставила себя выйти.  
На полу рядом с дверью кто-то сидел. Вифания почувствовала запах крови, и заметила в углу что-то грязное и бесформенное, поспешно сдвинутое с дороги и с вида. Вифания замедлила шаг, заподозрив, что её опасения уже начали сбываться и дела только что изменились к худшему. Но тут Серендипити подняла голову и улыбнулась ей. К её колену прилипло окровавленное перо, а в руке она сжимала потрёпанное детское одеяло.   
\- Привет, - сказала бывшая Муза. - Не знаю, с чего начать...  
\- Я ужасно по тебе соскучилась, - Вифания протянула ей ладонь, чтобы помочь подняться, и их руки сплелись, как сиамские близнецы.  
  


**Божество**

  
  
Вот Бог, присматривающий за всеми своими детьми. Часто говорят, что Бог отвечает на все молитвы, но иногда его ответ «нет». Правда известна не настолько широко и заключается в том, что Она предпочитает ответ «да, но…».  
  
Её Дочь была в безопасности и счастлива (по крайней мере, пока). Вифания отыскала тот самый третий путь, указать который просила. Муза нашла того, кто может её вдохновить. Апостол занял лучшие места в первом ряду Величайшего Шоу под названием Жизнь на Земле. Два провинившихся ангела могли поддержать друг друга, и впервые за тысячелетия Она позволила им надеяться на настоящее прощение. Она загадочно улыбнулась.  
\- Да-да, ты очень довольна собой, - сказал Метатрон.  
Она бибикнула ему по носу и вернулась к другим делам.


End file.
